What if
by redrope18
Summary: bsta ngseselos si sasuke kay naruto... tpos un...sina sakura at ino kasama... pero may katuloy pa yan.. next time nalang...di kc me marunong mgsummary.... please... reviews poh! ty!


* * *

PREFACE……

Ei! Bago pa lng poh ako d2 and I don't expect to much from all of you out there just read my story and if you don't like it, ignore it okie?... and on the other hand if you like it, can I expect at least a review from you? Anyways, thanks for putting your time in my story…

Help me nlng and tell me kng may problem regarding sa story koh.. salamat poh!

My first story ever….

Nga pla fave koh si kakashi kaya wag kayong magtaka kung parang madami akong story na kasama si kakashi… wala lang kasi para sakin siya ang pinaka-astig na character na lumabas sa t.v.

Pag naka enclose sa at ang mga salita ibig sabihin kinakausap ng character ang sarili niya…ty! Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1:

WHAT IF….

Malamig ang klima nung panahon na iyon sa bayan ng konoha. Madilim ang ulap sa langit… natatakpan ang mga bituin ng makakapal na itim na ulap…. Kaya si sakura ay nasa loob ng kuwarto niya kasama ang kaibigan niyang si ino… pinag-uusapan nanaman nila si sasuke…

"Pero sandali, sa tingin mo may nagugustuhan ba sa ating dalawa si sasuke?",tanong ni sakura

Nagulat si ino sa biglang tanong ni sakura dahil ang pinag-uusapan nila ay kung paano kumain at kung paano matulog si sasuke…

"Hmmm, ewan ko! Hindi ko nga maintindihan ang nasa loob niya… Marunong kayang magmahal si sasuke?",sagot ni ino

"Hayyy…pero sa tingin ko may gusto siya sakin…eheheh! Ayaw lang niyang sabihin!", sabi ni sakura kay ino

"Anong gusto ka niya! Nahihibang ka na ba hindi kayo bagay! Mas bagay kami ni sasuke noh!",galit na sabi ni ino kay sakura

"Ha! Mas bagay kami!"

"Hindi ahh! Kami ang mas bagay!"

At nung gabing iyon ay nagsabunutan si ino at sakura, pero bestfriend parin sila at natulog na sila agad dahil gabing-gabi na nun…

Pero sa kabilang dako… Dumating na si sasuke at kakashi sa konoha… galing sila sa malayong lugar upang mag-training… tinuruan uli ni kakashi si sasuke ng bagong technique na magagamit niya kapag naubusan siya ng chakra…

"Hayyy! Nakakapagod naman! Gusto ko na tuloy mahiga sa kama ko!",sabi ni sasuke

"Sige! Ako rin nga eh pagod na dahil ang layo ng nilakbay natin! Magkita nalang tayo bukas upang maturuan pa kita ng husto sa technique na ibinigay ko sayo!",sabi ni kakashi

"Sige po, Sir Kakashi!",sagot ni sasuke

Kinabukasan, ganun parin kadilim ang ulap sa langit… at mas lumalamig ang klima sa konoha…

"Sakura! Gising na! Magtatanghali na, ano ba!",sigaw ni ino

"Ayoko pa! Antok pa ako!",sagot ni sakura

"Bahala ka na nga! Iiwan na kita! Kaka-text pa lang sakin ni Sir kakashi na dumating na sila kahapon! Buhbye!",sabi ni ino kay sakura

"Ano! Dumating na sila ni sasuke! Waaa! Bat di mo agad sinabi! Bilisan mo tara na! Magbaon tayo ng maraming pagkain para kay sasuke!",yaya ni sakura kay ino

"Hayyy!..."sabi ni ino

Later that day… Nagpunta sina sakura at ino sa lugar kung saan nagttraining sina sasuke.

"Sasuke!",sigaw ni sakura ng makita niya si sasuke

Sinipa ni ino si sakura at sabay sabi..

"Ahahahha! Mahina ka talaga! Sakin si sasuke!"

"Ano? Ang kapal mo!",sagot ni sakura kay ino

"hayyyy…para talaga silang baliw…",sabi ni sasuke

At naghabulan sina ino at sakura... sina sir kakashi naman ay nagpatuloy sa pag-eensayo….umalis din agad si ino dahil tinext siya ng kanyang mommy na umuwi agad para tumulong sa paglinis ng kanilang bahay…natapos narin sina sir kakashi sa pag-eensayo…si sasuke at sakura naman ay naiwan na makasama…

"Sige na uuwi na ako…",sabi ni sasuke kay sakura

"Sandali lang sasuke! Hintay! Sandali may sasabihin pa ako!",sigaw ni sakura

"Ha? Ano ba ang sasabihin mo? Bilisan mo madami pa akong gagawin..",sagot ni sasuke

Natulala si sakura nang humarap si sasuke sa kanya… nakalimutan niya ang sasabihin niya kay sasuke…

hayyy..sasuke! ang cute mo talaga! … sa isip-isip ni sakura

"Sakura! Ano ba ang sasabi…",natigilan si sasuke ng Makita niya si sakura na nakatitig sa kanya…

ang ganda mo pala sakura!...bat ngayon ko lang ito napansin?.. sa isp ni sasuke

Nagtitigan si sasuke at sakura sa isa't-isa.. tila may namumuo na…. pero natauhan uli sila ng malaman nilang nagtititigan pala silang dalawa…

"Ayyy… wala… sige sasuke mauna na ako…",nahihiyang sabi ni sakura kay sasuke

ano ba! Sasuke sabihin mo na nagusto mo siya! kinakausap sa sasuke ng isip niya

"Ahhh sandali sakura…sandali may ipagtatapat ako…"

"Ha? Ano yon sasuke?"

"Ha?..ahh..ehhh… kasi..ahmmm..naku! pano ko ba 'to sasabihin?"

"Ano? May mahalaga ka bang sasabihin sakin sasuke?"

"Wala…wala… sige magkita nalang uli tayo bukas…paalam sakura!"

"Sige! Bukas nalang!"

At naghiwalay na sila ng landas… pauwi na si sasuke sa bahay niya…

"Ano ba! Bat hindi ko nasabi sa kanya na gusto ko siya!",sabi ni sasuke sa sarili niya

"Ang tanga-tanga ko talaga! Ayyy! Kainis.. lam ko na! Bukas sasabihin ko na talaga na gusto ko si sakura!"

Pero may isa pa pala akong tauhan sa kuwento na hindi naipapakilala… Si naruto naman ay umuwi narin sa konoha galing sa isang napaka-hirap na pag-eensayo… Natutunan niya kung paano gumaya ng itsura ng isang tao..hindi lang iyon.. pati ang galaw at technique ng taong iyon ay kaya niyang gayahin… anyways…

"Hayyy! Gutom na ako!",sigaw ni naruto

tentenenenen tenenen… tentenenenen tenenen

"May nag-text sakin! Sino kaya ito?",tanong ni naruto sa sarili

"Hayyy! Si sir kakashi pala! Magkikita kami bukas? Hmm.. bakit kaya?"

At kinabukasan… nagkita-kita silang lahat kung saan nag-papractice sila noon…

"Nandito na ako!",sigaw ni sakura ng makita niya si ino at sasuke sa meeting place nila

Ang saya-saya ni sasuke ng Makita niya si sakura.. naisip niya na talaga ngang maganda si sakura…

Samantala..si sir kakashi ay wala pa dahil late siya kasi napuyat kaka-text..si naruto naman ay papunta na sa meeting place nila…

"Hmmm, ano kaya ang magandang pasalubong kay sakura?",tanong ni naruto sa sarli, "lam ko na..magpapalit ako ng itsura… yung medyo kamukha ko para makilala ako kahit papaano..pero mas cute.."

At yun nga, nagpalit si naruto ng itsura… mas maayos kaysa sa dati niyang itsura…

"Nandito na ako! Kamusta na kayong lahat!",sigaw ni naruto sa mga kaibigan niya

"Naruto!",bulong ni sasuke na ayaw iparinig sa iba

"Naruto! Kaw na ba yan? Wow! Nagbago ka na!",sigaw nila sakura at ino ng makita ang bagong naruto sa harapan nila

"Ang gwapo mo na! Nagpa-surgery ka ba? Magkano?", tanong ni sakura

"Ano! Hindi ahh! Natural yan!",sagot ni naruto

"Wow! Ang cute-cute mo! Diba ino!",sabi ni sakura

"Oo nga! Ang cute mo!",sagot ni ino kay sakura

Bat iba na ang itsura niya? Mas nag-mature siya.. pero anyways, sasabihin ko na kay sakura na gusto ko siya sa isip ni sasuke

"Sakura! Lika! May sasabihin ako!",sigaw ni sasuke kay sakura

"Ha? Iba na talaga si naruto noh? Ang cute na niya talaga! Ahh ehh ano ba sasabihin mo",tanong ni sakura

"Wala! Magsama kayo ng naruto mo!",sigaw ni sasuke kay sakura at sabay umalis…

"Ano kaya ang problema nun?",tanong ni sakura sa sarili

Ayun… umalis si sasuke ng hindi man lamang niya nasasabi kay sakura ang gusto niyang sabihin….

End of chapter one… chigue na! Tapusan muna kasi nahihilo na ako… next time nalang uli… buhbye! Ingats kau palagi sa pagtawid…

* * *

"It's up to you if you'll dislike roses bcoz of thorns or appreciate thorns bcoz they have roses…" 


End file.
